Finding Hope
by No I'm Sirius
Summary: When Lily Potter uses blood magic she doesn't quite understand to save Harry from Voldemort it has unexpected results. In 1939, Jasper finds a baby that is just as lost and alone as him. He can't leave the child even though it would be better for him to not be raised by him. Nothing will stop Jasper from protecting his son because Harry is his hope in the darkness of his life.
1. Prologue

**Finding Hope - Prologue**

 **Summary: When Lily Potter uses blood magic she doesn't quite understand to save Harry from Voldemort it has unexpected results. In 1939, Jasper finds a baby that is just as lost and alone as him. He can't leave the child even though it would be better for him to not be raised by him. Nothing will stop Jasper from protecting his son because Harry is his hope in the darkness of his life.**

 _Timeline so far:_

 _Jasper Whitlock is born - 1844_

 _Jasper is turned - 1863_

 _Jasper leaves the Southern Vampire Wars – 1931_ _ *** (This is not canon because I chose to change this so it fits my story better.)**_

 _The Whitlocks find Harry Potter – 1939_

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

"What are we doin' here again?" Jasper asked anxiously his crimson eyes scanning the dark forest. He had just fed after trying to hold off for two weeks so he didn't have to feel the emotions of his victim. If it hadn't been for Peter he probably would have tried to hold off even longer than that. His brother had told him that if he didn't feed soon he probably would lose himself to his thirst and level the small town they had been passing through. It didn't take long to convince him to hunt after that. Sighing he ran a hand through his golden locks. It was always bad for him right after feeding and he didn't understand why Pete wouldn't just let him go somewhere to try to bury the guilt he felt.

"We have to wait. It ain't gonna be long from now." Peter drawled lazily from where he was slouching against a tree with an arm wrapped around his mate. Jasper rolled his eyes, but knew that it was always wise to follow Peter's 'feelings'. He just knew shit and it was annoying because Pete didn't always know a lot more than just a slight feeling. The blonde haired man wondered what was supposed to happen that his brother felt the need to wait for it. He really hoped it wasn't another vampire. The few times they had come across them it made for tense meetings. Most vampires felt either afraid or aggressive in the presence of the Whitlocks. It was because of the many scars littering their bodies which showed they were capable fighters and most importantly _dangerous_.

All the vampires became eerily still when they felt a pressure in the air and there was some kind of emerald green sparks filling the clearing they were in. "What the fuck, Pete?" Char asked slipping behind her mate, but kept her suspicious and wary scarlet eyes on whatever was happening in front of them.

"I don't know I just know we have to be here for this."

Jasper shifted his stance so that he could run if he couldn't fight this.

A bright flash and a loud crack sounded before everything became still. All three of the vampires stood frozen not even daring to breathe. In the grass lay a bundle surrounded by a red blanket it was breathing and its heartbeat was hammering quickly like a little humming bird. Suddenly, Jasper had the strangest urge to get closer. He looked back at Peter who nodded at him the other's eyes trained on the bundle. Slowly Jasper stepped towards the blanket covered being. The grass surrounding it seemed to be burnt away, but he continued forward. Finally, blood red eyes fell upon the little being who was sniffling obviously on the verge of crying. The baby looked about a year old, but Jasper wasn't an expert on children yet from the vague memories of his younger sister he guessed the child's age. The baby looked up at him with wet green eyes when suddenly the strangest thing that had ever happened in Jasper's life happened.

One look into those intense emerald eyes was all it took for the baby in front of him to start to change slowly. His once messy black hair became soft curls that were reminiscent of his own. His nose changed slightly and so did his jaw but it was hard to tell since his features were still so little, but the baby noticeably looked more like Jasper as the seconds ticked by. Slightly tanned skin became startling pale, but not as pale as a vampire but close enough to be noticed by him. Then finally the last thing to change was his eyes now they had flecks of crimson in them. A golden light surrounded Jasper and the baby and sank into their skin.

A moment passed where the southern vampire didn't dare breathe. Something important happened and he could feel the bond between him and the child. A parental bond had been formed between them. If Jasper wasn't so in tuned with emotions he might not have noticed the bond right away, but he did.

"What the fuck?" Charlotte asked bluntly too stunned by what happened. "Did ya know this was goin' to happen?" She turned her question to the silent Peter who had moved closer towards Jasper and the little being.

"I knew something important was goin' to happen here, but I didn't know exactly what was goin' to happen." Peter drawled now next to his brother in all but blood with Charlotte a little behind him.

"He looks just like Jasper except with the dark hair." She commented.

It was at this point that the child had enough of their staring and began to whimper quietly. All three vampires stilled at the sound. The boy's eyes became wet with tears before he began to wail loudly.

"How do we shut 'em up?" Peter asked cringing at the loud cries wreaking havoc on his sensitive hearing.

"You don't shut up a baby." Char said wringing her hands before huffing out a breath. She carefully scooped the now screaming baby into her arms and started to awkwardly rock him back and forth. "There, there sugar," she cooed.

The boy stopped wailing but silent tears ran down his face as he sniffled.

"What do you think he is?" Charlotte asked after he seemed to completely calm down.

"I don't know, but I don't think he's completely human." Pete said scrutinizing the child in his mate's arms.

Jasper pulled at the blanket a little to see the lettering on it. "His name is Hadrian."

"Think he's some kind of alien?" His brother asked as he and Hadrian stared at each other neither blinking.

"I don't know, but whatever he is I think I somehow adopted him." The curly haired man said carefully as if not quite believing it.

"Yeah I think so too. He smells like ya and looks like a mini version of ya except his hair and somewhat of his eyes. Don't think he just became an immortal child?" Peter whispered horrified at just the thought.

"No he still smells a little like a human."

"He's got a heartbeat stupid." Char told Peter rolling her eyes. "We should go find someplace to stay so we can figure out what to do now."

Jasper sent out waves of tiredness to the child who closed his eyes now falling asleep to the gentle lulling of the southern vampire's gift.

"There's a hotel in town that we can stay in." Peter said. "We'll be able to go out tomorrow to do whatever we plan to do with the kid since I got a feelin' that the sun ain't goin' be out."

Jasper nodded at this.

Then they were gone leaving behind the place where the child had appeared mysteriously.

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

 **Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Finding Hope**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A.N.- Thank you to those who have read or reviewed the prologue.**

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

Jasper sat against the headboard of the bed in the hotel room Pete had gotten for him. There was only one bed in there since both his brother and Charlotte had their own room. He was glad for the privacy he had now that he was alone. Well almost completely alone as there was a little toddler sleeping against his chest. The baby's soft breaths and steady heartbeat were the only sounds in the room.

The southern vampire held Hadrian close to him even though he figured he wasn't all that comfortable to lie against. His body felt like stone however the child didn't seem to notice. In fact when he tried to put him on the bed to sleep the little one put up a fuss wanting to be held and Jasper didn't have the heart to make him. It also helped that the bond between them was so fresh that he needed to be close to Hadrian while it settled. He had only heard of a mate bond between vampires or sometimes between a vampire and a human. In the latter case the human didn't feel the bond as strongly as the vampire did but they did feel it in a lesser way. Never have he heard of a parental bond since vampires couldn't have children.

He pushed a black curl out of Hadrian's face as he thought about what this would mean for him. There was no way he could give up the child because he became his biological father or that's what it seemed like the baby did. Jasper shook his head so he wouldn't become distracted with the mysteries surrounding the toddler. He also shared some vampire traits so he wasn't completely human or whatever he was before. The blonde didn't know what exactly the baby got from him, but his eyes and scent gave away to the vampiric traits he inherited. His scent was the perfect mix of vampire and human so it made his blood easy to ignore. He sighed tightening his hold just a fraction when the child shifted in his sleep.

There was no doubt in his mind that he would be keeping Hadrian with him. Jasper was already attached to him and the bond would hurt both of them if they were kept apart. So his decision was already made the moment he first laid eyes on those shining verdant ones. He was family now and the Major only had two others he counted as family. Possessiveness was something he felt for both Peter and Char and now the little one in his arms. Not only was Hadrian family through the bond but he was biologically his. His son and wasn't thinking of having a son a weird thought. He accepted a long time ago that he would never have any family related to him by blood.

He left his human family to go to join the war only to be a part of even more lethal one with Maria. For the longest time he had been alone. When Pete was turned he found a kindred spirit with his brother. When people look at them together they tend to think they were actually brothers since they looked so similar. Peter had almost the same shade of honey blonde hair as Jasper's except Pete wore his much shorter than the Major. Their facial features were a little different but people still confused them as brothers which was fine with Jasper since he did have a brotherly relationship with him. He didn't get close to Charlotte until after a couple years after Peter saved him from the vampire wars. Jasper could admit that it was mostly his fault, but Char did fear him greatly when they first met. In that time he was little more than a monster. He didn't know what peace was until Pete forced him to become a man and stop being a mindless killing machine.

As Jasper got lost in his memories he barely noticed when the dark black clouds brightened to a medium gray as time passed. It effectively hid the sun just as Peter said it would. There was a small tap against the door that a human wouldn't have been able to hear, but Jasper heard it perfectly as if they had actually knocked. He placed Hadrian on the bed and adjusted the red blanket around him. Jasper rose from the bed and walked over to the door pulling it open.

"Hey Jasper, I brought a couple things for the little one." Char whispered quietly mindful of the sleeping toddler as she pushed her way past Jasper. In her hand was a bag filled with what looked like many pieces of folded cloth. Pete walked in with a few books tucked under one arm. Jasper saw that the one on top was all about child care.

The sound of the door shutting must've woke up Hadrian because he whimpered softly and tried his best to sit up on his own. Charlotte laughed as she scooped him up in her arms only to wrinkle her nose when they all heard the child going potty in his diaper.

"Okay Papa it's time for you to learn how to change him." She told him.

Jasper scrunched his nose up at the reality of taking care of a child who was in his care but decided he better get used to this.

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

Later on in the day they all sat in a little diner with Hadrian sitting in a high chair next to their table. He was trying to eat the pasta on his plate with the little eating utensil the waitress had given them. Jasper, Charlotte, and Peter had all ordered a coffee so it wouldn't look weird for them not to be eating.

"Har'y yum, yum." The toddler said happily munching on a noodle.

While they had been getting ready to leave the hotel Harry had started talking. It was a pleasant surprised since before that they hadn't heard his voice. They had also learned he was called Harry by his baby talking instead of by his full name Hadrian.

"I don't know it looks kind of gross, kid." Peter said looking on disgustingly on the food that was smeared all over the baby's chubby cheeks.

"No! Har'y yum!"

"Ah don't listen to him sugar," Charlotte said cuffing Peter's ear. "He's just a grouchy old man."

"Old man? Who are ya calling old, woman? If I'm old than J must be ancient."

Jasper shook his head at their antics as he wiped off all the mess on Harry's face. He swore he got more on him than in him. "We still haven't decided what we're goin' do." He brought their conversation back to what they had been talking about.

"I say we go back to the little ol' house I got when I first left the wars. We'd have to clean it out some." Pete said his pale finger tracing the lip of the coffee mug.

"Yeah that the one back in Montana?" The southern vampire asked.

"Of course! It's got four rooms so it'd be enough for all of us." Peter drawled.

"I think it'd be best we stay there too." Charlotte put in. "It ain't good for the little one to be moving around so much."

"It's settled, then." Jasper said. "How are we goin' get there?"

"Well how 'bout Char and I run there so we can set up the house and make it livable. You can take the human way of traveling. I don't think Harry here would appreciate running the whole way. Might make 'em throw up on ya." Pete said shooting a grin at his brother.

The blonde vampire rolled his eyes. "I've got enough money to get us there."

"Good Char and I will leave tonight."

"Har'y want down." The little toddler pulled their attention back to him when he startled to wiggle in his seat. Jasper smiled as he cleaned up the fidgeting baby. He couldn't help but give his thanks to whoever made it possible for him to have Harry in his life.

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

 **A.N.- Reviews are motivating and appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Finding Hope**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A.N.- Thank you for reading and reviewing this story! I'm so happy you like Daddy Jasper and little Harry. Now to answer a question someone asked about Harry being a hybrid like Nessie. The answer is** **no** **. Harry is not like Renesmee so he won't be growing ridiculously fast or anything. What he inherited from Jasper will be made clear as the story goes on. Basically you won't know until Jasper knows. At least that's what I have planned right now. I don't think I have anything else to address so enjoy!**

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

"Harry! Get back here!" Jasper said feeling his patience running out. A little giggle from under the window in the hotel room answered his order. The blonde vampire flashed towards the little toddler who did not like baths it seemed. Said baby was currently sitting on his rump only wearing his cloth diaper and giggling like mad at the game he thought they were playing. He was trying to be extra careful with his strength since he didn't want to hurt the fragile little one, but he finally gave up on trying his best to do it the human way. Quickly scooping up the now squirming toddler he headed into the bathroom determined not to let Harry slip from him again.

"No bath!" Harry screamed trying to kick Jasper, but the vampire held him away from his body easily. He wasn't worried about getting hurt, but his marble like body was sure to hurt the baby if he actually landed a hit on the vampire.

"Little one, it's just a bath. Ain't nothing bad goin' happen to ya in the tub." The blonde said. He let his gift touch upon Harry's turbulent emotions and let soothing waves of calm surround the child. The little boy stopped struggling, but now was looking at him accusingly with frustrated emerald and crimson eyes as if he knew exactly what Jasper was doing to him. The blonde chuckled and before he knew it he leaned down and kissed the baby's button nose. Jasper couldn't help it the way Harry looked at him was too adorable to ignore. Still with his gift wrapped around the toddler while thinking it was quite convenient to have when raising a child. He took off the diaper and settled Harry in the bathtub that was already filled with water up to Harry's waist.

Even with gentle waves of peaceful emotions coming from Jasper and giving an almost invisible hug to the baby, Harry was still looking frustrated. In the child's revenge his tiny hands slapped the water causing it to splash a little onto Jasper's button up shirt making Harry giggle and do it again.

"So that's how it is, huh?" The southern vampire asked. "Alright then, as long as ya get clean splash all ya want."

Of course by the end of bath time Jasper sorely regretted his statement. He was wet and he had to dry both himself and Harry. The bathroom's floor was soaked and the blonde felt a little bad for whoever had to clean it up in the morning when they left.

Finally after getting the toddler dressed in the yellow stripped pajamas, the ones the Whitlocks had bought today while they were out, he set the baby down on the bed next to him. Harry was blinking tiredly up at him. Bath time seemed to wear him out and Jasper had a feeling he would be asleep soon. He too was exhausted, well mentally that is, he didn't realize how much work it was to be a single parent. Jasper had a new found respect for all the parents who had to raise their child on their own.

Stretching out on the bed after slipping his shoes off he rested his head rested against the white pillow. Harry yawned cutely his sleepiness washing over Jasper making the vampire smile at the little boy. He loved feeling the emotions of Hadrian. They felt like they were soothing his very soul and at the same time healing something Jasper didn't realize was broken. To feel something other than bloodlust, despair, guilt, and all the other emotions that came from within himself made Harry's feelings feel like touching a little piece of Heaven.

He looked over to his side when the bed shifted a little bit and he saw the baby cuddle into him. Harry's little breaths becoming slow with sleep and his emotions shifting every once in a while as dreams swept him away. Jasper sighed closing his eyes letting his mind drift sluggishly as he tapped into the emotions his baby was feeling.

His brow furrowed a bit at the last thought. Yes, Harry was his child even if the toddler hadn't always been his. What mattered now was that the little one was in his life. He didn't understand the mysteries surrounding the child and probably never would. Yet he knew this was a good thing that he hoped he would never take for granted.

After just flitting from one thought to another without much effort for a while he stopped once midnight came around so he could think about the plans he had made with his brother. Pete and Char had left last evening to run to the house they were going to live in. Jasper was to travel by train to get there. The stormy weather would hold until tomorrow so he would be able to travel during the day. But after that they would need to hide out in hotel rooms by day and do all the traveling at night. It would make it longer to get there since currently they were in Minnesota, but it was better than running there the whole way. Jasper imagined it was not something Harry would enjoy or would be safe for him either.

A small smile tugged at his lips when a little hand fisted his shirt in its grip. Right now Jasper felt like he had everything he would ever need right there with him. His son was special and the blonde didn't think he would ever be able to deny him anything when those big red green eyes looked up at him.

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

 **A.N.- Short chapter, but I wanted to get a** **little** **something written for Father's Day.**

 **Reviews are motivating and appreciated!**


End file.
